


Seu Valmir Foi Preso

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Mania
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Então Seu Valmir foi levado até o carro da policia e foi preso."





	Seu Valmir Foi Preso

Então Seu Valmir foi levado até o carro da policia e foi preso. Seu crime? Ser euforicamente feliz.

Usava uma bandeira do Brasil amarrada no pescoço de modo a parecer uma capa de super-herói. As roupas eram as de ficar em casa e os sapatos... Onde estavam os sapatos de Seu Valmir?

Entrou numa loja correndo. Isto aqui é caneta? Não, Seu Valmir, é lápis de olho. Quero uma caneta, rápido, depois te devolvo. E foi saindo descalço com a caneta emprestada. Atravessou a rua para outra loja. Passou por trás de um carro estacionando, bateu na traseira de leve. Seu Valmir entrou na loja gritando e saiu com um copo de vidro, oferecendo-o para a motorista no carro. O dono da loja tentou falar com o velho, mas Seu Valmir não o ouvia, pegou um balde e jogou-o para cima. Eu vou pagar! Desceu a rua e entrou em outra loja, esbarrando na atendente em pé na porta. A ronda policial passou e o dono da loja lhe contou rapidamente o ocorrido e onde estava o senhor.


End file.
